Simple Dreamers
by Kai Santiago
Summary: Syaoran loves Sakura. Syaoran has been crushing on her for a while though. Sakura has been acting really rude. Syaoran has been writing a lot about love in thier Writing class. SxS NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Syaoran loves Sakura. Syaoran has been crushing on her for a while though. Sakura has been acting really rude. Syaoran has been writing a lot about love in their Writing class. SxS NO FLAMES PLEASE! R&R.  
Rating: T 

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors Sakura or any other of CLAMP's beautiful creations unfortunately.

Story: "The Little wolf cried out to the girl with the cherry blossom in her hair, "Wait! Wait for me! I don't want to leave you!" The girl stopped in her tracks, and turned around. There he was, brave yet alone. You could tell by the look in his eyes that he needed someone to talk to, to befriend him, to love him. She sought pity for him. The girl stood there, and asked, "What could I do to heal your wounds in this heart of yours?" He stared into her emerald gems, glistening, with her auburn hair blowing slighty in the breeze. She was speechless. "Would this help?" the wolf asked returning to his normal human self. His chocolate brown hair, all ruffled up. His auburn eyes, burning with passion, stared directly into those emerald gems once again. The girl gasped in anticipation to find that his true form was... the person she dearly loved the most." Syaoran read aloud.

There was various whining coming from all around. "Hey! Calm Down! I couldn't think of a name!" he lied. "Right..." said Sakura who was right in front of him. "What! It's true! I'd never tell a lie!" he lied again, while blushing. "Aha, you're turning red! Just tell us Syao-kun! We won't laugh! You're a good writer as it is!" Sakura proclaimed. Syaoran blushes at least 10 more shades of red. "Hurry up and tell us before your cheeks erupt like Mt.Vesuvius!" Sakura laughed. "Kinomoto-san, that is enough!" glared an annoyed Terada-sensei. He moved his head slightly and smiled at Syaoran. "Good Job Li-san, A!" "Th-Th-Thank Y-Y-You-u." Syaoran stuttered. "Why am I stuttering?" Syaoran thought to himself. When Terada-sensei turned around to write on the board, so did an anxious Sakura. "So? Who is the girl ? It's pretty obvious the guy is you. Nobody else's hair I know or you know's is chocolate brown and name mean's "little wolf!" "Uhh..Well.. It's..." Syaoran stuttered again. "Li-san! Kinomoto-san! Focus on the lesson! Unless you want detention..." Terada-sensei said. "NO!" they both yelped. "I thought so." he said slyly grinning. "But do we need this crap in our life ? I mean c'mon! It's all stupid words!" Sakura retorted. "Kinomoto-san, one more peep out of you and you're in the principal's office!" Terada-sensei remarked, in an angry and annoyed voice. "Hmmph." Sakura hissed under her breath so he couldnt her. After that settled down, Syaoran leaned forward over Sakura's shoulder and said, "I'll tell you when the time is right."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any other CLAMP creations. 

FLASHBACK!  
Syaoran's Story Created Curiosity

Sakura's being slightly flamboyant

Terada-sensei is really annoyed by that

BACK TO THE STORY!

The bell rang a few minutes later. "Yes! Lunch! I'm starved! Wonder what Dad... HOE! Dad packed nothing!" Sakura exclaimed falling over dramatically anime style.

"What do I do! I'm going to starve out of my brains through Algebra and Economics!" she waled as Syaoran overshadowed her with gloominess.

Tomoyo suddenly came up and asked, "What's with all of this commotion!"

"Obviously, Sakura is going to "starve her brains out" !" Syaoran mocked.

They both were hysterical. Sakura lay in a fetal position sucking her thumb.

When she heard what they said she screamed with rage, "Hey! Don't mock me! What if you had nothing to eat for the rest of the day, huh?"

Syaoran and Tomoyo wimpered like little puppies being abandoned in the streets of Tokyo on a rainy, cold night. Then, they started to laugh again.

"Aha!" Sakura remarked. "I could order lunch from the caf'! Hey Tomoyo, what's on the menu?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Bento boxes." she read. "Filled with octopus balls topped over steamed rice and fried tofu. Comes with complementary chopsticks and a soybean drink."

"Sounds DEEEE-LISSHHHHHH!" Sakura exclaimed enthusiastically. "Now let's see here, it costs 350 yen and what do I... What? HOE! No! Now I definitely will die! Only 100 yen! No! Wahhhh!" Sakura said bethralled.

"Don't worry Sakura, you could borrow some of my money! How'd about 200 yen?" Tomoyo said enlightened.

"Thanks but, I still don't have enough!" Sakura whined.

"What if I give you 900 yen for the rest of the week? I AM rich after all." Syaoran said handing Sakura the money.

"Really ? Ohh,this is awesome! Thanks Syaoran!" she said hugging him tightly.

When Sakura did this, Syaoran blushed at least 50 more shades of red than last time!

"Totally KAWAII!" Tomoyo yelped. "Let me whip out my camera!"

"Aww c'mon now, Tomoyo! Is this really neccesary!" Sakura pleaded.

"Ofcourse Miss Sakura!All of your moments with Syaoran are always mushy gushy lovey dovey!" Tomoyo exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

Syaoran put hand hand to the back of his head.

"Really?" he said grinning.

"Alright, enough chit chat time to WHOA!" Sakura said.

The lunch line in the cafeteria was super long, it stretched all the way to the entrance.

"HOE! Now I for sure will starve!" Sakura HOLLERED!

A/N : Kinda short, I know. Nothing really bad yet, but just you wait and see! (;


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or CLAMP material in any which way possible. tear. Jk! (:

FLASHBACK!  
Sakura has no money.  
Gets money from Syaoran and Tomoyo.  
Uber Long Line.

Author's Notes: Sorry these past 2 chapters have been so short! Just please review! (

BACK TO THE STORY!

The Line was so long Sakura complained, "My Dono! How am I supposed to get my lunch now!" After waiting for so long while chatting with Tomoyo, she heard people screaming "Hurry the fuck up already! We're starved"  
"Hey, Calm the fuck down! Don't you see the..." Sakura started.

She got cut off my Tomoyo who said "Uhh.. Sakura-chan?"

She pointed to the empty space in front of them.

"HOE? What the hell am I waiting for!" she asked herself excitedly.

She ran down to the lunch lady and said, "One Bento Box please!" "You're lucky Kinomoto-chan, last one." the lunch lady said.

"Awsome! How, I really am!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

She paid at the register and the two girls went to the table where Eriol and Syaoran were sitting. Once the girls sat down, Sakura gobbled up her food and was nearly half way almost done! "Whoa! Hold on there Sakura! Slow Down! Or you may get..." Eriol warned Sakura. But it was too late. Sakura hiccuped. "Hiccups." he finished.  
"Too late, I have it. Great job, smart one!" Sakura retorted flamboyantly at Eriol. "Hey! It's not my fault you eat like a fat pig at the farm during lunch time!" Eriol shot back.  
They kept going at it until, Tomoyo stuffed food into Sakura's mouth and she started to eat again while Eriol was smacked with a kiss.  
In Syaoran's mind he though, "Man, if only Sakura and me were a couple like that. But still, I wish I had the guts to tell her..."

OHHHH ! THIS IS GETTING GOOD! still short. The next one is gonna involve conflict so BE AWARE ! dun dun dun scary music. :P 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Once again, I dont own CCS / Clamp material ETC blah blah blah. You know what's up.

Flashback;  
Sakura gobbled down food.  
Gets Hiccups.  
Eriol tried to warn.  
They Argue.  
Tomoyo breaks argument.

Author's Note: I'm gonna make this chapter interesting as best as I can! (:

BACK TO THE STORY!

Tomoyo and Eriol's kiss broke off. Eriol blushed slightly. "Get a fucking room." growled Sakura the the two "love birds". "Love birds, eh?" Tomoyo smirked at Sakura.

The bell rang, and Sakura rubbed her belly asuming she was full. "My dono! I'm stuffed! Let's go to class before sensei beats up about it for being late."

The four rushed to class but Sakura couldn't keep up. "I'm gonna puke if I continue!" she complained. "Go on without me!" she said dramatically, the back of her hand to her forehead. The other three fell over, anime style.

There were 3 girls, Britanikou, Oujounami, and the leader of the group, Jairitsou, that were running down the hall. The three of them were all going to be late, and didn't want sensei to scream at them for being late. They were too "perfect" to be shouted at. The three passed by the four and Sakura's back was right in front of Jairitsou. They didn't want anything to get in thier way so as "instinct", Jairitsou pushed Sakura down and she landed flat on her face. "Oops, accidents happen!" she said in a bitchy tone of voice.

"Accidents happen!" Tomoyo said. "You fucking whore! Look at what you did to our friend! Watch where you're mother fucking going!" "What where I'm going? You should watch where we're going, dumb slutface!" Jairitsou screamed. "What where you're going? What are you? Some kind of self-centered "perfect" slutty whore-bot!" Tomoyo fired back. "Does it fucking matter? That bitch was in my way!" Jairitsou argued. "Now if you'd excuse us, we'd like to get to class."

They started walking and Sakura, still on the floor, grabbed Jairitsou by the ankle and dragged her to the floor. Her chin hit the shiny waxed floor. "No bitch talks to me or my friends like that!" Sakura hollered. "Oh shut the fuck up, Kinomoto, we all know you're the most ignorant, self-centered whore in all of Tomoeda!" Jairitsou retorted. "Why you fucking whore!" Sakura screamed as she was about to throw a fist into Jairitsou's face. Eriol caught her arm before she was hit.

"Sakura, that's enough." he said. "Let go of me!" she hollered as she let go. She stood on her two feet and kicked Jairitsou in the stomach. Blood oozed out of her mouth. She was coughing and she stood up with all her might.

"You want somemore of my fury? Because I have alot up in the big burning heart of mine! Nobody and I mean nobody talks to Tomoyo Daiidouji or Sakura Kinomoto like how you did to us today! Do I make myse--..." Sakura said. Jairitsou had socked Sakura in the face. Her lip bled and her eye was blue-ish black. "That's what you get Kinomoto san." Jairitsou said. "You kaiijou!" Syaoran screamed.

"Nobody hurts my precious Sakura like what you did. You deserved that kick in the stomach, and you deserved that lecture from her! If you lay your hands on any one of us or anyone else at Tomoeda High, we will catch you. And this will be a repeat!" "Me? A Kaiijou? You dickwad! You should teach your little girlfriend about manners." Jairitsou said calmly, and collectivly. Sakura got up again, and told them to scram before anything else bad happens.

Sakura fell to her knees, hands on the floor. Big tears rolled down her cheeks and onto the slightly blood stained floor. "What's happening to me?" Sakura cried. "Tomoyo will make things better." she said, hugging Sakura. "What do you mean Sakura?" Syaoran asked. "Haven't you noticed Syao-kun!" Sakura asked. "I've been rude to you and to the teachers, to most people I know. You didn't notice how I reacted? And now, I fought with Jairitsou! Don't you know me anymore?" That led Sakura to shed even more tears.

Omgosh, this is sad. I feel like crying. Please review. sigh. I promise the next chapter will be happier! ( 


End file.
